


Different kind of forever

by Riverni14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/F, Fluff and Angst, No Happy Ending Fest, Toni is heartbroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverni14/pseuds/Riverni14
Summary: Cheryl gets married to someone else.Toni is heartbrokenORCheryl writtes a letter to Toni





	Different kind of forever

It has been 3 years.3 years since she walked away from her.Toni still thinks about her sometimes and because old habbits die hard she sometimes checks on her via social media and maybe that's the reason why she sits on the sofa today with a beer in her hands .Because today Cheryl Blossom married a boy and she proudly posted those wedding pics on instagram.Flashbacks start taking over Toni's mind as she holds a picture of cheryl rolling her eyes 

"Come on baby just one more"  
"Toni you already took like 100 pictures"-she said putting her hand on her hip  
"If you love me you'll let me"-the shorter girl smirked  
"Are you five ?" Cheryl rolled her eyes but her smile gave away the fact that she did love her.Toni took this oportunity and snapped a picture  
"Let me see it at least"-the vixen said as she walked up to her girlfriend  
"No" Toni answered pulling the camera away from her  
"Okay I do"-Cheryl said as she reached for the camera again.Toni pulled it further away that caused Cheryl to step even closer  
"You do what ?" Toni smiled  
"I love you"-she finally gave in and leaned forward kissing Toni's lips "so much" she mumbled against her soft lips whitch caused the serpent to smile

Toni's flashback was interrupted when there was a knock on the door.She whipped her tears and stood up to open it.She came face to face with Veronica

"Straight from the wedding huh"-she said looking at her from head to toe  
"Yeah...I..Cheryl wanted me to give this to you"-she pulled out a piece of paper.Toni looked down at it letting out a dry chuckle  
"I don't care whatever Cheryl Blossom has to say to me"  
"That's your choice.I'm just giving it to you"-she said giving the paper to Toni and walking away.Toni closed the door putting it on the table  
"Fuck it"-she mumbled and opened it

"Hey TT it's me I'm sure you hate me and I don't blame you.But I'm hopping that you're reading this right now because I don't like the way we ended things and I know it was my fault.I was a coward" Toni stopped as a new flashback hit her

 

They were cuddling on their bed. "Do you ever think about the future ?" Toni asked  
"Um not really.I enjoy living in the moment"-the readhead answered  
" so you never thought about having kids ?"  
"No not yet"-she said and Toni could feel her  
" well I want two.And a big house with a big yard for my bike and dogs." Cheryl didn't say anything but as she heard Toni describe their future.She got scared God she wasn't ready for this.She slowly pulled away from Toni and sat up.Toni did the same  
"Just promise me we are forever Cher" Toni said taking her hand.The redhead looked at her and pulled her hand away slowly  
"I'm sorry I can't" she whispered as tears started building in her eyes  
"What ?" Toni asked  
"All of this is...you thought about everything and I...I can't do this I'm sorry"- she cried and ran out of the door  
"Cheryl wait" toni yelled as she started crying too.But Cheryl never waited and from that day on they never really talked again

Toni snapped out of the flashback when she felt tears on her cheek.She whipped them away and continued to read.

"I'm so sorryToni you always deserved better and I was always messed up.But the 4 years we spent together were the best of my life.I want you to know that a little piece of my heart will always be yours because you and I are forever.

Your Bombshell"

Toni's heart skipped a beat if only she heard these words 3 years ago

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic hope u like it


End file.
